iSibuna
by zey08
Summary: Sam no cree en lo sobre natural así que su mejor amiga le ha preparado algo para que crea, lo que los llevara a encontrarse con Sibuna y un grupo de misterios todavía sin resolver.Escenario despues de ILMM y House of Forever
1. Capitulo 1: iConcurso

iSubina

Primer capítulo: IConcurso

-ah – grito Carly, golpeando a su hermano mayor quien acababa de asustarla con un nuevo disfraz de fantasma – me asustaste ¿de dónde sacaste eso, estamos en mayo?

-del basurero – contesto el quitándose la capa que cubría su cabeza

- creí que eras un fantasma – regaño su hermanita, tratando de calmar su respiración

- los fantasmas no existen – aclaro Sam desde al sillón mientras veía el nuevo episodio de la vaquita.

- claro que existen – se defendió Carly – así como pie grande

- ese tampoco existe, así como las casas embrujadas o los misterios – volvió a decir la rubia

-sabes que – dijo la castaña algo cansada de la actitud de su amiga – aremos un concurso en Icarly la mejor historia de terror, iremos hasta haya para probarte que los fantasmas y todas esas cosas que dijiste si existen

-¿qué cosa existe? – pregunto cierto castaño al entrar al apartamento de su vecina.

- los fantasmas, y todas esas cosas de misterio – hizo burla Sam

- pero creí que no creías en esas cosas – se quedo sorprendido Freddie al escuchar la explicación de su actual novia.

- no creo, solo que Carly quiere convencerme – termino por inmutar Sam – quiero jamón! – Grito al instante de terminar de hablar – dame jamón – ordeno al castaño que sacaba una pepi-cola de la nevera.

- ¿sirviente o qué? – pregunto el sacando un poco de jamón de la nevera poniéndolo en un plato y llevándoselo a la rubia que se mantenía recostada en el sofá mientras su mejor amiga escribía algo en la computadora.

- HM – dudo solo un segundo – algo así – termino por contestar, a lo que el castaño solo rio.

- ¿y como le vas a probar que existen esas cosas sobre naturales? – pregunto el castaño o su amiga quien seguía escribiendo en su computadora.

- con un concurso en Icarly – contesto ella para después voltear a encararlo – en el próximo Icarly, les pediremos a los fans que envíen alguna leyenda o historia y la mejor iremos hasta haya para comprobarla – explico rápidamente para seguir escribiendo en su computadora.

Días después

-eso es todo por hoy – se despidió del público una rubia muy divertida.

-pero antes de irnos… - empezó Carly para ser interrumpida

-¿seguirás con eso? – pregunto una un tanto fastidiada Sam

- claro – contesto alegre Carly – como decía – continuo – Sam no cree en lo sobre natural, por eso eh decidido que ustedes me ayuden, enviándonos sus historias terroríficas o leyenda, y la mejor será escogida para que la vayamos a comprobarla.

-¿terminaste? – pregunto con fastidio Sam

-si – contesto algo animada Carly – eso es todo por este Icarly

- adiós – se despidió la rubia – escúpanle a un vagabundo

- duerman bien – termino Carly – adiós

Y la transmisión fue cortada por un lindo castaño y su computadora.

En Inglaterra

-Amber – reclamo Nina desde su cama - ¿podrías a pagar tu computadora para que pueda dormir? – hablo medio dormida

- no – contesto la rubia desde su cama – necesito ver la nueva colección de victoria beckham (AN perdón pero no sé cómo se escribe ese apellido) – chillo la chica

-no la puedes ver en la mañana – pregunto con algo de enojo en su voz Nina

- no, las mejores ofertas se hacen a esta hora – se escudo Amber – además antes dormías más tarde

- eso fue antes cuando todavía había misterio – se acomodo en su cama Nina –ahora a dormir

-me pregunto que hará Rufus cuando se dé cuenta que no es inmortal – se cuestiono ella sola.

-no lo sé – le contesto Nina adormilada, para después por fin dormir pacíficamente.

- oh por dios - se dijo ella sola al encontrar un pequeño anuncio que le llamaría muchísimo la atención, sonrió un poco antes de ponerse a escribir la más fascinante historia de misterio en todo lo que el mundo haya visto.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Debería seguir?

Dejen reviews para que sepa que piensan de mi idea, si a unas, no lo sé, cinco personas les gusta la continuo ¿vale?

De verdad adoro esta serie, las dos, House of Anubis and Icarly son las mejores series, espero les guste mi idea, este solo es el capitulo piloto. Siguiente es: Casa de recuerdos.

Sibuna promise; SIBUNA


	2. Capitulo 2: Casa de recuerdos

iSibuna

Capitulo 2: casa de recuerdos

3 días después

-Nina, Nina, Nina – escuchaba la chica que le llamaban, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una pequeña de cabello rubio, la miraba desde un costado de su cama, como si la conociera. La niña se inclino hacia ella – el traidor se acerca, protege la copa protégela – susurro varias veces antes de desaparecer.

Nina se levanto asustada y jadeando, tuvo un muy extraño sueño y ella creía que el misterio se había terminado y de un momento a otro tiene este sueño, pero ¿a qué se refería? ¿Y quién era esa niña? Volteo para encontrarse con la dormida Amber, no quería despertarla, y prefirió dormir de nuevo, tal vez al otro día le pudiera contar a alguien.

Rápidamente llego la mañana y Nina fue despertada por su compañera de habitación y buena amiga. Después de un baño y de ponerse el uniforme, Nina no se sentía con ánimos para sentarse a desayunar con todos sus compañeros, así que sin que nadie lo notara se dirigió directamente a la escuela. Bueno ella creía que nadie se daría cuenta, pero al parecer una persona si lo hizo…

-¿Dónde está Nina? – pregunto Fabián al darse cuenta que la chica no bajaba de su habitación a desayunar.

-ya debería estar aquí – contesto patricia al tiempo que se sentaba a desayunar

- voy por ella – contesto Amber y salió de la habitación.

-entonces – comenzó Mick dirigiéndose a Fabián – ¿tú y Nina?

- aja – contesto Fabián

- ye – se alegro Mick – hola Mara – saludo ahora a su novia

- hola – saludo ella mientras seguía leyendo el libro que traía

Amber bajo casi al instante y se sentó a desayunar, Fabián la observo esperando la respuesta pero esta nunca llego. Amber alzo la cara para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de sus compañeros

-¿Qué? – pregunto inocentemente

-¿Dónde está Nina? – contesto a su pregunta Patricia

-oh en la escuela – contesto con una sonrisa Amber

-¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez Fabián

-no lo sé – volvió a contestar sonriente para ponerse a comer.

-hey panques – se alegro Alfie al entrar y sentarse a desayunar.

Mientras tanto Nina trataba de figurar que sucedía ¿Qué significaba su sueño? ¿Quién era el traidor? ¿Por qué tiene que proteger la copa, si ya no hay mas elixir? Tantas preguntas rodaban por su mente que sin saberlo ya se encontraba en el salón de historia su primera clase. El lugar estaba completamente vacío pues todavía era temprano, pasaron los minutos y de un momento a otro apareció por la puerta el Sr. Winkler. Nina ya no se sentía tan segura, pero no había nada que hacer era la clase en la que tenía que estar, faltaban todavía unos cuantos minutos para empezar así que en lo que llegaban sus compañeros saco una libreta y dibujo cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente. Nina no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegaron sus compañeros hasta que una persona la saco de su concentración.

-¿Por qué faltaste al desayuno? – pregunto en un susurro Fabián

-no tenia ánimos – contesto Nina de la misma manera

-ustedes dos, silencio - sentencio el Sr. Winkler al oír los susurros de los dos adolescentes.

La clase paso rápidamente después de aquel pequeño incidente. Al sonar el timbre Nina tomo rápidamente lo que pudo dejando la libreta con aquellos dibujos sobre la mesa, para Fabián fue extraño que saliera de esa manera fue por eso que salió corriendo detrás de ella, pero al llegar al pasillo en especial a los casilleros ella no estaba ahí.

Nina había llegado a los casilleros pero al no encontrar su libreta decidió regresar al salón, donde seguramente lo había dejado fue una suerte para ella no encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros, sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte como para no encontrarse con uno de los profesores.

-Nina – nombro el Sr. Winkler al verla en su salón - ¿Qué hace en el salón, ya se termino la hora?

-Sr. Winkler – nombro ella bastante nerviosa – solo vine a recoger mi libreta – dijo tomándola de la mesa y mostrándosela

-¿esos son jeroglíficos? – pregunto el Sr. Winkler al ver el montón de dibujos en la pagina que Nina le mostro

-no, no – contesto rápidamente Nina pero se trabo al no tener una mentira preparada – son solo algo que se me ocurrió – hablo entre cortadamente

-si lo son – afirmo el profesor observando los dibujos/jeroglíficos detenidamente – me parece, que es algo así como una historia – compartió su pensamiento después de verlos más de cerca.

Un clic hizo en la cabeza de Nina, podría ser una leyenda o algo así tendría que investigar un poco para saber qué relación tenían su sueño y esos jeroglíficos que llegaron solos a su cabeza. El timbre sonó una vez más anunciando que la siguiente clase estaba por empezar. Salió corriendo del salón para dirigirse a literatura.

Rápidamente llego la hora de regresar a casa y a Nina le toco encontrarse con Amber e irse a casa caminando con ella, Nina leía un libro mientras que su amiga hablaba por teléfono.

Horas después

Nina se encontraba en su cuarto, no había comido mucho y estaba más concentrada en saber de que hablaban los jeroglíficos. Estaba con libreta y libro en mano, solo había descifrado unas cuantas cosas que al parecer no tenían sentido "copa", "encontrar", "traidor". La chica estaba tan concentrada en descifrar sus extrañas figuras que no noto los golpes en su puerta ni la constante voz que la nombraba, hasta que esa persona decidió entrar a la habitación sin importar nada.

-Nina – nombro Fabián - ¿Qué tienes? Casi no comiste nada

-perdón es solo que – explico la chica, tomo un suspiro para seguir hablando – tuve un sueño

-¿Sara? - pregunto Fabián recordando como antes Nina tenia aquellos sueños en los que aparecía la señora que le dio ese collar a su ahora novia.

-no, era una niña rubia y dijo cosas muy extrañas – explico ella muy rara, sin embargo pensó que era una tontería seguir preocupándose por eso – pero creo que estoy siendo un poco paranoica ¿querías algo? - trato de cambiar de tema

-sí, Trudy hizo pastel, ¿quieres? – pregunto el

-claro ¡vamos! – dijo ella con una sonrisa y felicidad fingida.

Al bajar se podía sentir un ambiente algo extraño, Alfie hacia mímica muy graciosa mientras Patricia, Amber y Jerome se reían de sus tonterías, parecía una escena muy divertida de no ser por las dos últimas personas que se encontraban muy distanciadas: Mara y Mick.

En Seattle

Sam se encontraba asaltando el refrigerador de Carly, mientras que su mejor amiga revisaba su computadora y Freddie estaba en su casa tratando de convencer a su mama de no volver a comprar bloqueador de nubes.

-Sam, ayúdame con esto – grito Carly

-¿con que? – se atrevió a preguntar su mejor amiga

-con el concurso hay que elegir una leyenda – le dijo su amiga

-enserio ¿vas a seguir con eso? – pregunto por enésima vez Sam

-si voy a seguir hasta que creas – dijo Carly con un tono muy decidido – escucha esto. Se rumorea que en esta casa una vez vivió una persona muy avara pero que con el tiempo se volvió paranoico y de su paranoia murió ahora cada noche se le escucha contar su dinero.

-ñoño – dijo Sam

Y así siguieron un muy buen rato, Carly leyendo las leyendas y Sam desechándolas. Después de un rato apareció Freddie por la puerta.

-está bien escucha esta última. El misterio de Anubis:… - empezó Carly a leer

-¿Anubis? – se preguntó Sam

-Es un dios egipcio encargado de transportar el espíritu de los muertos hacia el otro mundo según dice la leyenda… - empezó a tomar vuelo Freddie hasta que Sam metió un pedazo de pan en su boca para callarlo (AN no enserio así me hace mi hermana cuando me pongo a hablar de la cultura egipcia o lo que sea, me mete lo que sea que tenga a la mano, normalmente es pan).

-no quiero saber – le dijo mientras el castaño retiraba el pedazo de pan de su boca – ¿Qué dice? - dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Carly

-es en un internado en Inglaterra – empezó a explicar Carly – dice que la casa en donde viven se llama Anubis y que sus dueños originales eran egiptólogos que estuvieron en la excavación de la tumba del rey tutankamon pero que de todas las reliquias ellos se quedaron con una: la copa de Ank.

-¿la copa de Ank? – pregunto extrañada Sam

-oí hablar de eso, según se antes de morir tutankamon Anubis le confió a merif la copa de Ank: la copa de la inmortalidad – explico rápidamente Freddie antes de que Sam lo volviera a callar de la misma manera.

-¿inmortalidad? – pregunto más bien afirmo Sam con una sonrisa picara - ¿continua?

-si el elixir de la vida es bebido de la copa de Ank concede la inmortalidad a todos los que la beban, en manos equivocadas puede guiar a la tiranía, a la opresión y a la guerra. La copa se encontraba escondida en la casa y una señora de nombre Sara le confió a una de las personas que actualmente viven en la casa, la misión de protegerla.

-suena interesante – dijo Sam

-por fin – dijo Carly que ya se había cansado los constantes rechazos de parte de Sam hacia todas las historias – entonces esta será.

-pero como llegaremos hasta el internado en Inglaterra – pregunto Freddie y todos quedaron pensativos.

-el director franklin – dijo Carly cuando de repente la idea vino a su cabeza.

Hasta aquí hoy… perdón por tardarme tanto pero quería terminar "Tiro A La Cabeza" en estas vacaciones y no me podía retrasar… los otros capítulos de las otras historias ya me falta muy poco tal vez en unos días lo subo… adiós y como vieron aquí se enfoca bastante en la casa de Anubis y por ultimo tengo unas preguntas…

¿Con quién creen que deba poner a Mick?

¿Quién debe ir a Inglaterra con ellos Gibby (para que haiga Cibby) o Brad (para que haiga CarlyXBrad)?

Eso es todo…

SIBUNA


End file.
